Very Kris
by Jude Quincy
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot. Takes place at the airport, the night before the Breeder's. Kerry is leaving and Junior goes to talk to Kerry. R&R please! Krunior implied.


"Very Kris"  
_Wildfire one-shot_

**A/N** – This is just a one-shot I got the idea for after the Season Finale. I cried so hard afterwards. (sob) The part with "Childfire" was so cute…when Junior was all, like, "I'd do anything." (sniffle) I wanted to melt. I've taped it so I can draw some cute Junior pictures.

Oh, and my sister totally called the part at the end with Kerry. (I won't post anything else, in case someone hasn't seen it yet.) So, yeah, I guess I should post a spoiler for the finale.

**SPOILER:** Just to warn, this is based off of the season finale. If you haven't seen it, you probably don't know some of the events. All you have to know, I guess, is how much Junior is in love with Kris and how much Kerry doesn't understand her. And how much Junior doesn't like Kerry. :3 Join the club.

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Wildfire. I wish. (sob)

Okay, enough ranting. E-mail me at my new e-mail to talk! (My new e-mail can be found in my profile. This site is being gay.)

-JQ-

---

Junior sighed and slumped into an uncomfortable plastic chair in the airport check-in. It was close to midnight and he should probably get some rest—the Breeder's were tomorrow. But since when did Junior Davis follow the rules?

Plus, he had to be here. At least for a few more minutes. sighed and slumped into an uncomfortable plastic chair in the airport check-in. It was close to midnight and he should probably get some rest—the Breeder's were tomorrow. But since when did Junior Davis follow the rules?

Plus, he _had_ to be here. At least for a few more minutes. He had a lot to say and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep until he got all of it off his chest.

And then Junior saw him.

"Kerry!" he yelled, forcing himself to stand up. The older man spun around at the mention of his name, searching for the person calling him.

Kerry set down his luggage and eyed the Davis warily. "Junior," he said placidly, vaguely wondering why the other man was here, at the airport.

"We need to talk."

"Do we?" Kerry rolled his eyes and glanced at the ticket collector. He had a business deal to close in a few hours that he couldn't be late for. "Another time, perhaps?" He turned to leave.

"Kerry, wait." Junior reached out and grabbed Kerry's upper arm.

"Junior, I have a meeting in a few hours and I have to go. This can wait." He yanked his arm away from the younger man's grip. "Don't you have the Breeder's tomorrow? Go home and get some sleep."

"This is important," Junior stressed. "It's about Kris."

That stopped Kerry dead in his tracks. He turned around slowly, staring at Junior guardedly. "What about her?"

Junior took a deep breath. It was now or never. "You don't know her."

"I think I know my client," Kerry countered, obviously not comfortable about where this conversation was going.

"Maybe as your client. But you don't know Kris. You wouldn't be leaving right now if you did." Kerry scoffed. "She needs your support. As much as I hate to admit it, Kris _does_ like you. For the life of me, I can't tell why, but she does. And she needs you to be there for her. Especially for the Breeder's."

He sighed at Junior. "She knows I want to be there. But she also knows I have business to take care of. She understands."

"Does she?" They were both silent for a moment. "And why did you get her that god-awful car?"

Kerry laughed. "Says the kid with the Porsche!"

"For your information—no…no, you know what. No. This is not about me. It's about Kris."

"Get to the point, Junior. Or I'm leaving."

Junior took a deep breath. "My point is…You don't know anything about Kris. You make her ride for the fame and the money, but that's not why _she_ rides."

Kerry sighed. "I know. She rides for the horses."

"Then why would you get her that _car_!" he fumed.

"To show her how much I care!" Kerry was losing control. He didn't like having to prove himself, especially not to Junior.

He smirked at Kerry. "You can't buy her. Trust me, I've tried."

"Well, that was _your_ mistake. And, besides, I'm not trying to buy her. It was part of an endorsement deal."

Junior raised his eyebrows. "Endorsement?"

"Yeah, and she's gonna get a bunch more in Europe after she wins Breeder's." Kerry grinned, pride in his voice.

"Which you won't be there to see," Junior reminded him, pressing his lips together.

"Junior, if you're done harassing me, I have to go." Kerry turned to leave.

"One more thing." The other man looked at him. "How can you expect her to go to Europe with you? For two years? That's _crazy_!"

"There are so many great opportunities in Europe for Kris. She's got the French circuit. Plus, all of my business colleagues are in Europe. It'll make things much easier."

"I'm sure. And it'll make it much easier for you to control her, right? Much easier to keep her away from me." he spat.

Kerry jeered. "Get over it. Kris has."

Junior laughed maliciously. "No, she hasn't. And she can't. You and Kris will never have what we had. Ever."

"Whatever you and Kris had, that was the past. Kris and I, we're the future. She's gonna tear up Europe and she won't have people like you to hold her back."

"People like me? Raintree and the Ritter's are her _family_, Kerry. How can you take her away from that?" Junior raged, causing a bit of a scene.

Kerry was getting fed up. He grabbed the fabric to Junior's shirt and leaned close, lips peeled back into a sneer. "She's going, Junior. Even if you and anyone else try to stop her. She's going. With me."

"Get out of my face," Junior warned.

"My pleasure." Kerry took a step back, letting go of Junior's shirt and grabbing his luggage. He started toward the ticket collector, who had been watching this scene in utter confusion.

"And, Kerry?" he said to the other man's retreating back. "In case you were wondering what kind of thing Kris would really want. I got her a horse."

Kerry halted, not turning around. Junior added,

"_Very Kris_."

---

A/N – Okay, that's it. Just a cutesy little one-shot. I loved watching Kerry and Junior battle over Kris. And Junior would always back down. My thoughts—he didn't want Kris to get mad at him. But he's not afraid to confront him away from her :-) I hope you liked it.

Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts.

Love,  
JQ.


End file.
